Tomorrow's Memories
by CM Driganii
Summary: Lana gets hit in an accident and loses her memory. Nell takes her back to Smallville in hopes that it will help Lana gain her memory back. (Clana)
1. The Accident

Mmmkay. This is my first fic. I will hopefully finish it. With support and reviews, I think I will. (hint, hint) :) But, you know. I'm not making any promises. Reviews are very much welcome. I'll quit rambling now. The first chapter is kind of short. Oh, yes. I don't own Smallville. All that's mine is this plot/storyline. And maybe a few typo's.  
  
Tomorrow's Memories  
  
The lights. Those blinding bright lights.  
  
I watch in horror as the car speeds toward me. It gets faster and faster and I can't move.  
  
Oh, my God. I'm going to die.  
  
I scream. But it doesn't sound like my voice. It sounds like it's coming from someone somewhere else. Not from me.  
  
I stand rooted to the spot, in the middle of the road. I have enough time to run. But I can't.  
  
Tires are screeching now. But it's too late. All I see is black.

* * *

I feel lips on mine. Soft, sweet lips. I hear a name whispered, not caring if it's me saying it or not. I feel his breath on my neck and he holds me tenderly, comforting me. Something terrible has happened. Something awful. He kisses me again and melt against him. It's perfect, this moment. He's perfect. Why—  
  
"Lana? Lana, you need to wake up now." It's a twangy Southern voice speaking. "Honey, you need to take your medicine. Doctor's orders. You can go back to sleep once you've got these down."  
  
I groan. The nurse keeps rambling on. I just want to go back to sleep. Can't that girl wake up, already?  
  
Someone grabs my shoulder and shakes me. What the—  
  
"Lana!" My eyes shoot open.  
  
"Who the heck is Lana?" I'm so ticked off right now. I glare at the nurse and she looks at me in disbelief.  
  
"Y-you are. L-lana Lang." She stuttered nervously. "Dr. Jacobs s-said you m-might have trouble remembering..." She trails off. I roll my eyes.  
  
"Are you going to give me the pills, then, or what?" Okay, so I'm still a bit moody. The nurse fumbles around with the plastic Ziploc bag containing my medicine.  
  
"S-s-sorry," she hands me the bag and a glass of water. "It's my first day." She looks at me apologetically and shuffles out of the room, glancing back once she's in the hall.  
  
Good. I can get back to sleep. I can't really remember what the dream was about, but it was definitely more pleasurable than lying in a hospital bed with a pounding headache and a broken leg.  
  
Swallowing the pills, I let myself relax. I fall into my dreams again, and when I wake the next morning, I can feel something lingering on my lips. 


	2. The Move

Thanks for all the reviews, guys! I really do appreciate them. If I hadn't gotten so many so quickly, you wouldn't be getting this update. I was in a slump wondering if I should continue, and I'm sure many of you know how that feels. Well, anyway, here's your update!

* * *

Dr. Jacobs said that the damage done to my brain had wiped out my memory. According to the look on Dr. Jacobs' face when he was telling my aunt how extensive the damage was, the MRI that they took of my brain seemed to bear bad news. I wasn't really paying attention to what he was telling her; I was too busy thinking about everything that Nell had just told me.  
  
See, apparently my parents are dead. They were killed in a meteor shower in a tiny town called Smallville when I was five. I lived there until I was seventeen, with Nell and her husband, Dean. But Dean died, and Nell couldn't bear to live in a town filled with all that pain, so we moved away. To Metropolis.  
  
I'm twenty now, and I would be going to Metropolis University if I weren't stuck in this hospital. But instead, I'm going to have to stay at home trying to regain my memory and miss all my classes. Nell told me that I'm majoring in business, although I'm taking several art classes.  
  
Dr. Jacobs, done talking with Nell, turned and left the room. My aunt walked over to me and sat down in a chair next to my bed. She looked and me and smiled slightly, almost like she was pitying me.  
  
I hate pity. It doesn't make anyone stronger. It doesn't make anyone have better character. And it doesn't bring anyone's memory back.  
  
"Lana," she began. "The doctor said you might not ever get your memory back. There's a very, very small chance that you will, but the odds aren't good." She took a breath to steady herself and continued. "He said that you can try visiting old schools and familiar places to try to see if they bring back any memories. But..." She paused. "It probably won't do anything."  
  
"But we can always try, right?" I asked, hopeful. "I mean, it won't hurt to, will it?"  
  
"Well—yes—we can try." Nell was hesitant. "He said the best place to start would be the place with your earliest memories."  
  
Now I see why Nell is being cautious. The place with my earliest memories is Smallville, she doesn't want to relive the pain that we left behind.  
  
"Nell, I understand if you don't want to go back," I began. "But can we please try? Just for a week?"  
  
Nell looked at me, and didn't say anything for a moment. Finally-  
  
"This has nothing to do with me." She said firmly. "We'll stay as long as you need to. It might do me some good to get out of the city, anyway."  
  
"Thank you, Nell!" I tried to give her a hug, but the cast on my leg weighed me down. Nell walked over to my bed.  
  
"Don't worry about it, sweetie." She gave me a hug. I felt like such a little kid.

* * *

A week and a half later, I was able to get out of my cast, making me more maneuverable. The doctors said I had had a slight fracture, and the cast was just for extra precautions. The brace I wore on my leg had to be supported by crutches, but it was better than the wheelchair and cast combination I had before.  
  
While I was in the hospital, the nurses learned not to wake me for my medication. Apparently, I'm really cranky when I'm woken up. Not that I really realize it, of course.  
  
Three days after I got my brace, Nell told me that whenever I was ready to go, we could leave. So I packed my bags (actually, Nell helped me find all my clothes and I threw them in a bag) and we hit the road. And that's where I am now, a third of the way done with our three-hour journey to Smallville.  
  
I watched as the suburbs of Metropolis changed into soybean and corn fields. Occasionally, we would see a cow pasture, and even more seldom than that were the horses.  
  
Nell said that I used to love riding horses. I'm a member of one of the fancier and more professional horseback riding clubs just outside of the city. Not that I remember any of that.  
  
So, after listening to Nell attempt to sing to oldies for two more hours, I saw a sign that said, "Welcome to Smallville: Meteor Capital of the World!" This is definitely the right place. I mean, how often does a meteor shower happen?  
  
I sigh as we pull up into a homey-looking house, a feeling of familiarity tugging at my mind.  
  
"Have we been here before, Nell?"

"Yeah," Nell began. "It was our old house before we moved. No one ever bought it, but we had enough money for another house anyway, so it didn't matter."  
  
Maybe that it's familiar is a good thing. I smiled to myself. Maybe this trip will work afterall.


End file.
